Due to increased consciousness to fuel economy and environmental issues in recent years, attentions have been paid on hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. A battery is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, and a vehicle is driven by obtaining power from the battery.
For example, in an electric storage device for vehicle deployment described in PTL 1, plural battery blocks, each of which includes plural cell batteries, are connected by a bus bar to form a battery module, and the battery module is housed in a battery case. The battery case also incorporates a protective electronic circuit for the cell batteries.